One Piece: Requiem
by Terry22
Summary: New Companions, new enemies, new adventures,set in the future seven years after the curent manga chap.


Bullets flew past his head. Sato a sixteen year old, former blacksmith apprentice was running down the street, another pair of bullets flew past him followed by shouts and yells of an angry mob. His black trousers were ripped and dirty, he was running bare foot the hot pavement burned his feet. It was 38 degrees Celsius in shadow and one hell of a day to be on a run.

He turned left and ran towards a small alleyway, several chicken jumped aside as he almost trampled them. The yells were still behind him, he turned to look backwards and then he tripped.

He hit the floor hard, dust swirled through the air as he lay in the dirt road a gruff voice complained

"Watch were you're running kid"

Ace rubbed his knee which took the brunt of the fall, a small bloody patch formed on his trousers. He breathed hard as he looked up. A man dressed in a white long-sleeved satin shirt with black trousers, a leather belt was wrapped around his hips with tree swords attached to it. But it wasn't the swords that caught the youth's eye it was the man's hair, it was moss green. Even the man's goatee which covered his kin was green. Sato believed him to be in his mid thirties.

"Kid you there?" the man asked as Sato looked at him

The man offered him his hand "Could you tell me where the dock is?"

Was he kidding? The docks were on the other side of the city "North of here" he answered

The man looked at him oddly "You do know where north is?"

He could have sworn that the man was about to blush if it wasn't for a man yelling "There he is get him!"

"Dam it" both murmured under their breaths

The mob was back, one of the men came running at them with swinging with a very large bat. Before he could react, light flashed of metal and the bat was cut in two, the attacker stumbled back looking surprised. The green haired man had drawn his katana, a slightly curved blade with a white hilt. Sato hadn't even seen him draw. The rest of the mob gathered behind the fallen would be attacker

"What do you want?" the green hair growled, the smell of steel swirled around the air as if it was being emanated from green hair

They looked between each other until one of them spoke "The devil child"

"The devil child?" green hair growled back

"Yes, he posse's evil powers!" another voice came from the mob

"So where is he?" green hair asked

The mob looked stupidly at him for a whole minute "Behind you!" the man who had attacked them with a bat said pointing at Sato. Green hair glanced back quickly, katana still drawn.

"Do you know who they mean?" he asked Sato

Now it was Sato's turn to stare stupidly at the man "They… kind off mean me" he explained half expecting the man to attack him. Green hair looked at him for a full second, and then burst out laughing.

"Kid I've seen devils children" he said with a smile "You ain't one"

"You calling us liars" someone yelled angrily "No he's with him" "He's evil to" "Who are you anyway"

Green hair smiled didn't falter, neither did his blade "My name is Pirate HunterRoronoa Zorro" he said calmly

The mob plus Sato went pale. A few men even stumbled backwards; their attacker who had managed to stand up was back on the dirt. Pirate Hunter Zorro, his bounty was 300. 000. 000 gold pieces and he's the first mate of Straw Hat Pirates. Some said that his strength even rivaled his captains and the swordsman's Mihawk. The mob dispersed quickly the same way it came.

Soon only Zorro and Sato were left staying in the alley "So before we were interrupted could you show me were the docks are?"

"Err… sure" he answered

XXX

As the two walked pass the busy streets of Dune, the capital city of one of the Islands near the Calm Belt within East blue. It was rumored that the Straw Hats had left the Grand Line in order to visit the East Blue but nobody knew anything specific. It was odd in a way this man, Zorro had protected him from the mob a thing that the marines on this island had failed to do on every account. Zorro didn't seem to be a bad guy at least he didn't seem to be evil as they were told he did seem to be strong, hell his muscles were plainly visible under the satin shirt. Not to mention his speed.

"Say kid…" Zorro asked as they took a turn left through another alley "…what was the mob about?"

Sato gulped he didn't know why but he felt compelled to answer "Well when I was ten I…" he searched for the right words "…I changed"

"Changed?"

The sun was incredibly hot "I…well I ate one of the devil fruits" he explained

Zorro raised his left eyebrow the smell of steel was swirling around again "That it?"

Sato almost tripped "Yes" he answered as he swirled around looking at Zorro surprised

The pirate chuckled "Kid I've seen pretty weird things devil fruit users aren't that shocking anymore" he explained "so what did you eat?"

"Don't really know it looked like an apple" he explained

Zorro simply chuckled "So what can you do?"

Sato blushed "Well I can't really control it" he tried to explain as they exited the alley.

The noises of the docks washed over them again. See gulls flapped their wings, merchants walked past busy trying to sell and buy wears. The harbor was full with ships almost all were merchant ships. Between the dozens of ships, one black flag with a skull and a straw hat, stood out like a candle in darkness.

"Thanks for the tour" the pirate said as he took a few steps forward, Sato gulped slightly as he watched the pirate go, it was odd he knew the man only a half of an hour and he felt more connected with him then with the people of this town were he spent most of his life

"Oi!!" the pirate yelled as Sato was to walk away "If you want to tag along we sail at dusk"

Sato simply stared at pirates back.

XXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RECRUITED A KNEW CREW MEMBER?!?!" a thunderous voice echoed through the ship

Nami, the Straw Hats Navigator was once again yelling on top of her lungs. She had perfected her shouting technique over the years learning to maximize the potential of her voice as Zorro, Franky, Ussop and Brook cringed at the sound. The Thousand Sunny the ship in question was still docked in by the order of the first mate. Ussop rolled his eyes, as Zorro rubbed his temples.

"What I told you I recruited a knew crew member" Zorro answered

Nami's following vocal onslaught was cut short by Ussop

"Come on Nami you know Zorro he probably had a good reason, right?"

Both Franky and Brook nodded, neither of them were fully human anymore, Franky a cyborg and Brook a skeleton with the ability of self resurrection, both faced enemies who were horrible and powerful warriors in their own right, none the less both still feared Nami's wrath.

"So what can he do" Ussop asked

"I have no idea" Zorro answered, Nami's forehead began to wrinkle, Ussop looked crest fallen both the cyborg and the skeleton edged towards the door

"How old is he?" Ussop asked

"Around sixteen I think" Zorro answered, Nami's forehead wrinkled more, Ussop looked almost devastated, the cyborg and skeleton were almost near the door

"What's his name" Ussop asked

"Didn't ask" Zorro answered, Ussop looked like the sun wouldn't shine again ever, Franky was almost at the door, Nami formed a fist

The merchant ship Dados had docked in next to a pirate ship. It was the only free dock left in the whole harbor, they were lucky nothing happened. The captain didn't want to inform the marines in fear that the pirates might want vengeance. That and some of his crew recognized the flag as the Straw Hat's. A bounty over several million gold pieces was rumored to be put on their heads. It was about to be the first night when the merchants heard a loud bang. Followed by a woman's loud scream

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

XXX

Sato was sitting next to the market. The main street of the town.

"_Oi!!" the pirate yelled "If you want to tag along we sail at dusk" _

The pirate's voice still echoed through his head. Was he serious? Should he become a pirate? The Straw Hat's were one of the most feared pirate crews on the Grand Line, most pirates would murder for such an opportunity. He a pirate? He almost laughed he would never be a pirate he wasn't good enough, strong enough even his devil fruit power was beyond his control. He leaned against a wall he should be looking were to sleep it will be night soon…

"Are you sure it's them?" a voice asked

"Yeah the lieutenant confirmed it" another voice answered "The whole sixth fleet is converging it will be a slaughter"

Sato looked up, at least two dozen marines were running towards the docks. If they were still waiting for him then…

His body dispersed into lilac smog and dissolved. The smog like substance flowed past the marines engulfing on its way towards the harbor. As the smog past them the marines were left on the floor fast asleep.

XXX

Screams and shouts echoed on the harbor as blades, steel, bullets clashed. The marines hadn't managed to board the ship yet. They were discouraged by Zorro and Franky. The swordsman was only using two blades but they proved to more then enough for the assembled marines, Franky added to the effort with a burst of flame from his mouth emptying a larger part of the harbor. The flames burned brightly illuminating the houses as darkness started to descend. Another group of marines jogged down the streets blades drawn. Zorro waved with his katana, the air pressure released by the gesture hurled them back.

"Zorro! Hurry up we need to go!!" a female voice yelled

"We can't go now it's still not night!" Zorro bellowed backwards as he parried an attack

"Zorro!!"

As the two continued too bicker the lieutenant took out some of the bounty letters, quickly he skimmed through them. Several exploding bullets exploded next him knocking some of his men out

Cyborg Franky- 91, 000, 000 gold

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zorro- 300, 000, 000 gold

Cat Burglar Nami- 77, 000, 000 gold

Skeleton Brook- 80, 000,000 gold

King of Snipers Ussop- 60, 000, 000 gold

Darn, only five members of nine but still they were putting up and incredible resistance. Another bullet exploded next to him knocking out his second in command and knocking him of his feet.

"Thunder bolt!" the females voice yelled as several thunder bolts rained down from the sky injuring several men and causing massive property damage. The red haired woman, Nami, came down running, she and the green haired Zorro seemed to be in a shouting mach. With a little luck they wouldn't notice him…

The lieutenant's thoughts drifted as he fell asleep. Lilac smog washed over the marines as they dropped were they stood a few snoring. The lilac smog gathered next to Zorro, were it took the raged form of Sato.

"Took you long enough" Zorro complained as he grabbed the boy by the arm dragging him towards the ship….


End file.
